


Lie to me

by Namjoonsdimple



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonsdimple/pseuds/Namjoonsdimple
Summary: AU: Yoongi is a solo rapperReader/Yoongi and also Reader/Jackson???? But more Yoongi centered.This is just straight up angst I’m sorry lmao-When Yoongi chose his career over you, you were sure that the two of you would never cross paths again. After a long time apart, a brief interaction was enough to rekindle memories and emotional baggage.





	Lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another 5sos song pulling at my heartstrings. They seem to be inspiring a lot of imagined pain for me lol. I also cried writing this big oof. I bamboozled myself.
> 
>  
> 
> \- I also posted this on tumblr so don't freak out lol

 

 

“(Y/N)!” Your fiance called after, handing you the backpack that you left behind.

“Oh my god, Jackson!” You gasped taking it from him, sighing in relief. “Thank you so much.”

His staff took your suitcase while the two of you waited in a protected circle. Luckily his fans hadn’t found you two yet.

“The car should be here soon,” Jackson reported looking up from his phone. He looked awfully tired. The whole plane ride back from Hong Kong he didn’t get sleep. Instead, he continued to work on his computer and held two meetings via video chat with other artists. You managed to get some sleep on the way, but you wanted to keep him entertained when he was awake. You knew he got bored rather easily so he would wake you up anyways to talk. And you didn’t mind, because you loved to talk to him. Jackson never failed to make you happy and you couldn’t have been engaged to anyone better. “Are you alright?” You asked, brushing his shoulder sympathetically. Jackson gave you a small smile, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, I just can’t wait to lay in bed with you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” you chuckled, wrapping your arms around his chest and nestling your face in his jacket. The two of you stayed like that for a while, you breathing in his sweet scent and his chin resting on your head until his phone rang again, “I need to take this.” While he stepped away to talk on his phone, you noticed the sound of screaming in the distance. At first you thought it was Jackson’s fans, but instead, you saw a person walking briskly through the airport. You watched just in time to see something fall out of his backpack that you were sure he didn’t notice was open. “I’ll be right back,” you told one of the managers behind you before sprinting after the man. You picked up the wallet off the ground and quickly caught up to him. “Excuse me sir-” you were about to tap his shoulder but the person next to you shoved you away.

“Stay back ma’am!” Confused you stumbled back, the person took one look at you and regret replaced his previously annoyed expression."Mrs. Wang, I’m so sorry!” he bowed. The young man you had been chasing finally stopped to see what was happening when you felt your stomach drop. “I’m his manager, I thought you were a fan.”

“Oh, uh. Don’t worry about it,” You replied quietly, “He dropped his wallet…his bag was open.” Your eyes stayed trained on the young man in front of you.

Min Yoongi.

Your first and last boyfriend before Jackson.

“Thank you, Mrs.Wang!” The manager bowed before putting it back into Yoongi’s backpack, zipping it up hastily. Yoongi remained frozen where he stood, mouth hanging open slightly. Your mind pulled a blank, unable to conjure up something to say.

“(Y/N), I-” he managed to start but was cut off.

“Hey, there you are. Are you ready to go babe?” Jackson came up behind wrapping his hands around yours. The warmth of his palms was enough to shake the cold feeling that was starting to take over your body from Yoongi’s presence. You took this as your opportunity to break your gaze away from him and look up at your fiance’s warm smile. “Yeah, let’s get going.” You grinned back, not hesitating to let him lead you away.

And you did look back no matter how much you wanted to.

And no matter how much Yoongi wished that you would.

 

 

_“That’s the last one!” You sighed in relief, falling on the couch behind you, kicking up your feet on the pile of empty boxes. Yoongi plopped down next to you, pushing his hair back, wiping his sleepy eyes. “I just finished setting up my studio,” he reported. “Now we just gotta get rid of all these boxes.”_

_“Or we can just sit here and call it a day,” you whined. Yoongi chuckled, propping his head up with his elbow. “These boxes take up too much space to just leave around.” You pouted at the mess, kicking one of them off of the coffee table and onto the ground. After a long day of moving into this cramped place, all you wanted to do was sleep._ _“Come on, we can do it together,” he mumbled. Taking out his pocket knife, he started on the one nearest to him to slice through the tape. You groaned loudly but got down on the ground anyways with a pair of scissors to help._ _“I’m happy we’re doing this,” Yoongi said after a while of silence._ _A giddy smile played on your lips, “Me too. Now I might be able to afford the rent for once.”_ _Yoongi chuckled at that, slicing through another box with his knife._ _“When I get my career off the ground, I’ll make sure you never worry about money again.”_

_“Money?” You let the world play on your tongue, “I don’t care about money. As long as I have you, I’ll never worry about anything again. You promised me after all.” Yoongi dropped another flattened box on a pile and tossed the knife on the table. Leaning down, he cupped your face in his hands, eyes glimmering in admiration._

_“And I’ll never let you go,” he whispered._

“Finally!” Jackson cried out once he unlocked the door to your shared apartment. Dropping his things as he walked, he trudged to the bedroom. You giggled to yourself watching him rip off his layers of winter clothing and discarding them on the ground. As you trailed after you him, you took your time picking up every article of clothing he left behind. When you eventually made it your room, you found Jackson lying face down on the big bed humming in relief. The only thing he had left on his body was his sweatpants and one sock. The other was just barely hanging off his toes and you assume he gave up trying to take it off once he hit the mattress. “Happy to be home?” You patted his bottom.“Mmmhmmm,” he muffled in response. Jackson rolled to his side with an arm out, beckoning you to lie down with him. You dropped his clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed and crawled in next to him. His strong arms pulling you as close as possible. His head rested in the crook of your neck, breathing steadily. “That man you were talking at the airport, was that Agust’d?” He asked. Your lips twisted when he brought it up, “Yeah.”

“You know him?” He asked innocently. You paused at the question. You never told Jackson the name of your ex because you felt like it wasn’t important, plus you were determined to cut him out of your life completely. It was hard though, he was at every award show and TV program for interviews and shows. Everywhere you looked was a painful sight. “I used to. Before he was famous,” you admitted. You hoped the questions would stop there but he continued on.

“What were you guys talking about?”

“He just dropped something, I was returning it.”

“You sound sad,” Jackson lifted his head up to look down at you. A soft smile tugging at the corners of your lips. “I’m not. I’m just…” You inhaled deeply, pushing his hair behind his ears “…Reminiscing.”

“Did something happen between the two of you?” He asked. Concern was laced in his voice. “We used to be childhood friends,” you sighed. “We just drifted apart is all.” Jackson could tell you weren’t saying something but decided not to push any further. “Get some sleep baby,” you whispered before kissing his forehead. Jackson didn’t think twice and laid his head back down on the soft pillows, hugging you like a teddy bear. You reached out and turned off the lamp by your bed, the darkness of the room swallowing the two of you up immediately. As your eyes drifted shut, you twisted your engagement ring around your finger until you dozed off into a deep sleep.

 

 

_“You’ve been working for 17 hours straight young man,” you nagged tangling your fingers in his hair. Yoongi clicked on a few more things on his monitor, “I’m almost done for the night let me just-”_

_“Nope!” You pulled his rolling chair away from his desk and wheeled him out of his studio. “You haven’t been sleeping right all week. I’d rather have a grumpy boyfriend than a sick one. We can’t afford healthcare.” Yoongi groaned, halting the chair with his feet. “I don’t want to hear it, mister. You’re coming to bed right now,” You ordered taking his arm. Yoongi threw you a look but you brushed it off. His threatening glares had no effect on you after knowing each other for so long it lost its effect._ _Your small bedroom was just around the corner, so you pushed him in knowing the mattress was right there on the ground._ _“Jesus fuck-” he cursed as he landed on the mattress. Shooting another icy glare at you, Yoongi sat up. He didn’t have that much time to settle himself before you jumped on top of him, knocking him right back down._ _“You’re so annoying,” he huffed brushing your hair from his face. You grinned slyly down at him, “I know, aren’t I great?” Yoongi rolled his eyes adjusting to your body weight on top of him. After you felt you made him annoyed enough, you rolled off from on top of him until you were pressed up against the wall. The mattress you shared was twin sized. When you lived by yourself you didn’t even sleep on a bed so this was a step up. Of course, the bare mattress was not meant to be shared by two adults, but you didn’t mind the closeness. However, you admit, being tightly packed together in the summertime sucked. But these cold winter nights especially your favorite. Yoongi let out a deep sigh from next to you, rubbing his eyes._ _“What’s wrong?” You asked._

_“I’m just stressed out,” he replied. “I think my boss is gonna let me go and the rent is around the corner…”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” you reassured, “I get paid tomorrow. If you get fired I’ll just work another job."_ _Yoongi shook his head, “That’s not what I want. I should be taking care of you, not the other way around.”_

_“I like taking care of you,” you slapped his arm making him face you. “I do it because I love you stupid.” His knitted eyebrows relaxed, “How can you stand me?”_

_“How dare you ask such an idiotic question? You’re my best friend Yoongi. We’ve been through thick and thin together. I’ll never give up on you, so don’t you give on me!”_ _Yoongi chuckled touching your cheek lightly, “You’re a fool for sticking with me.”  Just to shut him up, you pressed your lips against his in hopes he’d stop talking negatively. As innocent as it was, you found yourself trapped as he continued to push back until you were completely caged against the wall. Luckily he broke the kiss long enough to get a full breath of air before he went in again peppering more pecks on your lips and chin. Eventually, he broke out of his sudden fever or wanting to kiss all over your face and fell back on his pillow all groggy and out of breath._ _“Go to sleep Yoongi,” you hummed and pressed one last kiss on his temple. He didn’t argue this time, letting his eyes fall shut as you watched his breathing turn slow and gentle._

_“Please don’t give up on me.”_

“Yoongi.” He flicked his eyes to meet his manager.

“What?” he replied curtly. The young man cleared his throat in discomfort to look over the stack papers in his hand. “You were spacing out, I wanted to make sure you were listening.”

“I wasn’t,” he lied. “But I just remembered that I have something to do.” Without letting his manager have a say, Yoongi jumped out from his seat and b-lined for the exit. The freezing air outside blew a blush on his cheeks. Nights like these are those ones he hated the most. The cold. It reminded him of you and your weird obsession with it and now more than ever since your encounter at the airport. You looked so much different now. Your youthful short hair had grown silky and long with maturity. You no longer wore childish clothing and you wore feminine makeup unlike how you used to when you were with him. You were no longer the tomboyish little punk he knew and loved. You were an adult, a grown woman with a confident smile and a handsome, successful fiance.

Yoongi kicked a rock in the middle of the parking lot, looking through the contacts of his phone.

Your new number was at the bottom of his call list with no name. After you’re engagement Yoongi was able to track down your phone number through people in the business, but never gathered the courage to call you. What was he supposed to say? 

**_“Hey congrats on your engagement, this is your ex that broke your heart by the way!”_ **

As if he would congratulate you.

Yoongi didn’t know what pissed him off more, the fact that you were getting married or his own incompetence for not reaching out to you in an effort to make up. It wasn’t hard to track you down after the two of you broke up. A few months after your break up he saw you working in a cafe in Seoul. It just happened to be lucky for him to find you there. Before that, you both were living in Daegu and he had no idea how or why you were in Seoul in the first place. Yoongi transferred there when an entertainment company finally picked him up. Often he wondered what would have happened if he approached you then.

But he didn’t.

When he finally worked up the courage to stop by, he found out you quit a few days prior. He missed you by the skin of his teeth. After that, he lost you in the vast sea of the city. His thumb hovered over your number, debating on whether he should or not. The worst that could happen was you hanging upon him, or chewing him out. Or he could wuss out again and wonder what could have been later. An endless and vicious cycle of what could have been. But he was oh so tired of regretting things involving you.

The phone rang as he held it up to his ear.

Yoongi sat on the sidewalk, bouncing his knee in cruel anticipation. Every ring mocked his anxiety. At this point, he was hoping you wouldn’t answer just so he could say he tried. But the ringing came to a stop and silence took over.“…Hello?” Your voice answered. Yoongi swallowed the knot in his throat, “…Hey.”

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“It’s,” he hesitated, “It’s Yoongi.” The other side went silent and he thought that you were about to hang up but you shocked him again. “Oh. How may I help you? Are you trying to get in contact with Jackson? He’s not here right now, but I can give you his number,” you replied with an unwavering tone. Calm, collected, and disappointingly formal. Your accent was long gone and your slangish way of speaking was replaced by the horrid city’s dialect.”

“I’m not calling for him. I..I wanted to talk to  _you_.”

“Oh, well how can I help you?” Yoongi shook his head, still in disbelief that these words were coming out of your mouth. “Can we meet up, like right now?”

“Meet up? Where do you want to meet? To be honest, he didn’t think he’d get this far into a conversation. You were being far more compliant than he was expecting. “The park near my company, we can go off from there.”

“Okay. I’ll be there soon,” you replied and with that, the nerve-wracking call was over. Yoongi didn’t waste any time getting to his car and nearly sped down the roads.

 

 

_“So what is going to be Yoongi?” Your voice cracked. “Is this how it ends?”_

_He didn’t say anything, just kept his head in his hands, sitting at the couch. You shook your head, tears uncontrollably spilling down your cheeks. You nodded with a broken smile._ _“Fine. This is fine, I can take the hint,” you replied starkly. You grabbed your backpack with few belongings. Some clothes, personal objects, and what little money you had. Before you left you pulled the small silver band off your finger. Your small ring he gifted you when he promised you the world. You hesitated at first, before biting your lip to near blood and turned to face him one last time._ _“Can you catch Yoongi?” The ring hurled to the wall, clattering against the window, leaving a small crack. Yoongi didn’t flinch when he heard the ring clatter on the ground or when you shut the door hard enough to shake the wall and wake up the neighbors baby._

_And he didn’t flinch when he heard your feet running down the alley just outside the window._

 

 

You didn’t know why you were driving over to see this man.

This man that hurt you so badly.

You could never bring yourself to hate him. After all, he was your best friend. The two of you grew up in a rough neighborhood and he was the prince charming any girl could wish for. He fought off the bullies and took you for ice cream whenever you cried. When your father passed, he was the first to offer you a home. He was your first love and greatest heartbreak. But you could never hate him. You owed him a lot. Sure, things didn’t turn out the way you thought they would but if you never left the apartment that day, you wouldn’t be where you were now. You would have never met Jackson. You would have never gone to college. You would have never have started modeling. You wouldn’t be who you were today if it weren’t for him. When you arrived in the parking lot, you let your head lean against the driving wheel. What would you say when you saw his face? Maybe if you hadn’t matured so much, you would curse him out, maybe punch him in the face. But time wore down your temper and you could understand why he did what he did. Even if it was you on the line, you’d rather him chose his dream. Because everybody deserved to have their dreams come true. Even though the cold weather made the void in your life more visible, you never stopped loving it. As you walked to the entrance of the park, you huffed plenty of white clouds in the air. Yoongi was already there sitting on the bench, head in his hands. Just how you left him.

“Yoongi,” you whispered. The silence of the park made your voice nice and clear. His head shot up, eyes wide in surprise as if he were expecting you to flake on him.

“(Y/N),” he jumped up wiping his hands on his jeans awkwardly. Yoongi was a lot better dressed now. He finally stopped wearing sweats, and his hair didn’t cover his eyes like it used to. The tattoos were a shock though, the ones that peek out from his sleeves and collar of his jacket.

“How have you been?” You smiled.

Yoongi shifted uncomfortably, “Uh. Good. Great. You?”

“I’m doing well.”

Yoongi tucked his hands in his pockets, “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

 

 

_You got off the bus, standing in front of the bench not knowing what to do next._

_You were broke, you were homeless, and you were unbearably tired. The sun hung low on the horizon, slowly stretching its arms of sunlight towards the dark clouds. The only place to go was forward, so that’s what you did. You came this far, what else could you do? The rain only continued to come down without mercy as you walked down the sidewalk. Every shop still closed due to the time and you didn’t have money anyway. Your tired legs carried you to another stop in the foreign city. Deciding to give up, you plopped on the ground crying into your hands. Never once had you felt so hopeless. Even when you lost your only parent, you had somewhere to go. And now there was nowhere, nowhere you could run to no matter how much you try._ _The rain stopped, at least that’s what you originally thought._

_“Excuse me miss?” You looked for the source of the voice above you. A young man holding an umbrella knelt down to your level. “Are you okay?”_

_“No,” You sniffed, wiping away your tears mixed with rainwater._ _The young man shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. You couldn’t help but choke out more painful sobs._ _“It’s okay, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay,” he cooed rubbing your back._

_“My name is Jackson. What’s yours?”_

The two of you found yourself sitting in a coffee shop awkwardly avoiding each other’s eyes. You watched him pour a horrific amount of cream and sugar into his drink. “Still can’t stand black coffee?” You chuckled taking a sip from your tea. Yoongi paused to look at his chocolate milk-colored coffee, “Absolutely not.”

You giggled again, Yoongi being grateful for the ease in tension, “Why did you want to see me?”

“I wanted to ask you some dumb questions,” he replied taking a sip from his outrageously sweet drink. “So I guess I should stop wasting your time and just ask away right?” He muttered. You braced yourself, cupping your hands around your mug. Yoongi couldn’t help but stare at the glittering diamond ring on your finger.

“When’s the wedding?”

“In a few months. The first day of spring.” He didn’t know why he even asked, that was the last thing he wanted to know. “Pregnant?”

“Oh my god no!” You nearly choked on your tea. Yoongi remained somewhat serious, relieved more than anything. Not that it was any better than you getting married. It would only be a matter of time. “I swear the next thing you’re going to ask is if I’m doing drugs.” Yoongi quirked an eyebrow.

_“No Yoongi.”_

_“Shame.”_

“I imagined the meeting to go a lot more seriously but I forgot that you’re an idiot.”

“That’s the girl I know,” he sighed leaning back in his seat. “I do have serious questions but I’m just not sure if I want answers yet.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How did you get here? Where did you go?  _What happened after you left?_ ” He fired off, “One moment you leave my house, the next you’re getting married to some rapper.”

“I came on the train. I met Jackson the day after I left. If it weren’t for him I would be homeless.”

“So you got with him for his money?”

“Jackson helped me at the lowest point of my life. He helped me get on my feet and we fell in love. And if your still not convinced, I turned down 3 of his 4 proposals.”

“Why would you do that?” Yoongi frowned. You let how bitter laugh, “Because something in me was waiting for you.” Yoongi gulped hard, his eyes falling back down to his hands. “I came to my senses though and realized you weren’t going to arrive on my doorstep. And Jackson has brought nothing but light in my life. The funny thing is, I almost regret not leaving sooner.”

“You must hate me then huh?”

“I don’t,” You replied, “I still care about you Yoongi. I really do, I just accepted that we weren’t meant to be.” Yoongi played with his keys in his hand, taking a minute to digest your words. “Are you saying…”

“I love you, Yoongi,” You’re voice hitched. The ring on your finger felt tighter now. “But the world didn’t want us to be together. And I love Jackson too and look at us now. Engaged with a wedding on the way,” you smiled, tears finally starting to brim your eyes. “Cruel how things work out huh?” Yoongi nodded because he didn’t know what else to do. He finally turned the keys around in his hand until a silver band was between his fingers. The second you laid eyes on it, rivers began to stream down your cheeks. “I always kept this in case I ever worked up the courage to fix things. But I always assumed you hated my guts.” He twisted the ring off his key chain and placed it in the center of the table.

“At least you accepted my proposal the first time.”

Another pained chuckle fell past your lips, looking at the small silver ring that dulled in comparison to your current one. Your fingers trembled as you touched the cold little thing, picking it up as if it were some fragile artifact. “I know that this is far too late but, (Y/N). I love you. I never stopped loving you and I don’t think I ever will. Even when I get married and have kids and get old as shit, I’ll still love you. And I’m sorry for not giving you the life I promised.” You wiped away the never-ending tears with the back of your hand, hiccuping with every breath. Your vision was so blurry that you didn’t even notice him get up. When he came back, he brought you napkins and held an ice cream cone in your hand. “I know it’s cheesy, but this is the only I can give you now.” You sniffled, letting your dialect slip through. “God, you’re such an asshole Yoongi.”

Even though he felt like doing anything but laughing, he let out a hearty chuckle, his own eyes starting to burn with the threat of tears. You put the ring in your pocket and wiped away your eyes, though you didn’t stop crying. You had a few years worth of hurt that had been pent up so tightly there was no stopping it from flooding out. The weather was terrible for eating ice cream, but you managed to do it anyways. The walk back to the bridge was dreaded because you knew what came next. The two of you stopped in the middle because fate wasn’t done mocking your star crossed relationship and your cars were on the opposite sides of the park.

“I guess this is it,” you smiled weakly.

Yoongi tucked his hands in his jacket pocket looking down at you one last time. “I have something for you too, I don’t know why I kept it all this time.” You dug into your jacket pocket pulling out an old key with worn teeth. Yoongi knew what it was right away, “Geez look at that thing.” It was warm and heavy in his hand. Your key to the old apartment.

“This is really…” Finally, the tears were breaking through, quickly he wiped them away only for more to come after. “I’m happy I got to see you again Yoongi,” you sniffled uncontrollably. “I hope life treats you well old friend."

“If that Jackson breaks your heart I’ll break his legs.”

The two of you laughed even though your stomach ached from crying. You started to scoot back but shook your head. As if he read your mind, Yoongi opened his arms and you jumped in to hug him with all your might. He still had the same cologne and used the same stupid flowery detergent. Yoongi tangled his hands in your hair, your long soft hair that he so desperately missed. He wanted to hold on to you forever but you were already pulling away.

“Goodbye Yoongi,” You couldn’t put on another fake smile and Yoongi could hide the frustration from reaching his eyes.

“Goodbye.”

 

 

_“I got you something,” Yoongi handed you a small box._

_“What’s this?” You sat up in your bed. Slowly you opened the worn box but there was nothing inside. In the corner of your eye a shiny silvery ring in Yoongi’s hand._

You stood on your balcony overlooking the sparkling city. Clutching the ring tightly in your hand. Squeezing your eyes shut, you threw your arm back, hesitating.

 

 

_“I can’t promise you a wedding right now but, I thought we should at least get this far right?” Yoongi knelt down on his knee. The old floor squeaked with his weight._

 

 

You drew a deep breath and felt it leave your fingers. The ring flew through the air like a bullet into the sky.

 

_You jingled your set of keys in his face. “You’re stuck with me now asshole,” Yoongi smirked tickling your sides and pressing a sloppy kiss on your cheek._

 

 The old metal key sunk like a rock once it fell into the river with all the other forgotten mossy stones.

 

 

_“Don’t cry, (Y/N).” Yoongi wiped your tears. You stared down at him cleaning the cut on your knee and placing a bandaid on it._ _“When we get married, I’ll take good care of you and you’ll never cry again.”_ _You hiccuped over your sobs, “Do you promise?”_

_“I promise.”_


End file.
